It Might Come True
by Tisha
Summary: AU- Usagi can't help her strong attraction to Mamoru...but finding out he has a girlfriend doesn't exactly make her situation any easier. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

Hi readers! This is a different story, kind of a "What if". I hope you will all enjoy it! The title is based on the saying "Be careful what you wish for, it might come true," just in case you were wondering.

It Might Come True

Chapter 1: A Normal Life

By Tisha

Rated PG

Usagi collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. There had been a youma attack every day this week. They always seemed to occur right when she was about to go to sleep or at some other good time in her life. It was getting very aggravating. She stared up at the ceiling, too tired to think about getting changed or even climbing under the covers. "I wish I wasn't a Sailor Soldier. I wish I hadn't even been alive in some past life. I just wish I was normal." She told her ceiling before dozing off to sleep...

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi sighed and sat down at the desk in her living room. She pulled out her record books and budget planning information. She flipped through the pages of statistics and past transactions and annual incomes before sighing again and closing it. "I was never good at math." She said to herself as she stared at the paperwork in front of her. She was starting to think she should listen to her father and hire an accountant to do this stuff for her.

The first two years of running her store she had managed with simply writing down basic information and letting her dad do her taxes for her. But now she had decided that this information was too sloppy to run a business with. So she opened the book back up and tried to tackle it once again. This time the doorbell rang, interrupting the little bit of concentration she had been putting toward it.

Smiling to herself about getting out of the task, she went to the door and pulled it open. Outside stood Naru, her friend of more than ten years. Naru looked her up and down with a frown, taking in her stay-at-home-day sweats, slippers, and her hair, which was messily piled on top of her head. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Usagi looked at her for a minute. "What did I forget?"

"Usagi-chan! The baby shower that you are throwing me?" She watched her friend as the realization and the horror of forgetting crossed her face.

"That *is* today, isn't it?" Usagi said, looking down at her clothes. She made a face. "If anyone gets here, just entertain them for me, I have to run and get ready!" Naru signed and gave in as Usagi rushed to her bedroom and quickly pulled out a spring dress to wear and she pulled her hair down, brushing it out. She had taken her hair out of its odangos at the age of sixteen at her mother's suggestion and had never put them back up since.

She was finally ready and she sprayed a bit of perfume on to hide the fact that she had not yet taken a shower. By the time she went back out into her living room, which she noted was a little bit messy, a few other people had arrived. She smiled at the guests, grabbing a pile of laundry off of the couch. "Naru-chan, you can sit here and rest yourself." Usagi couldn't believe that her friend was having a baby shower when she was only four days away from her due date.

The doorbell rang and Usagi answered it to find both Naru's mother and her own mother. She hugged them both and gestured for them to enter. Ikuko looked around the room. "Usagi, your apartment isn't even clean."

"I know. I actually forgot that it was today."

After everyone had arrived with colorfully wrapped baby gifts all of the women sat around in a circle chatting. The current topic was relationships, centering on Naru's talk of her and her husband Umino's preparation for the babies. They were having twins, a boy and a girl. Usagi hated it when talk turned to relationships while her mother was present. Ever since Shingo had announced his engagement seven months earlier her mother had been pressuring her to find someone.

It's not that she didn't want to fall in love; she just believed that instead of having to seek it out, it would find her. But sometimes when her mother got on her case she would actually start to wonder at her own theory. She was already twenty-four and had only had a few very casual relationships in her life.

Amazingly enough, Ikuko did not happen to bring up Usagi's lack of a boyfriend. But the baby shower was interrupted by Naru's water breaking, sending everyone into a panic. Usagi called Umino while the two mothers helped Naru down to the car. Everyone else went home, wishing her luck and congratulations. They hurried through Tokyo's rush hour traffic as well as they could to get to the hospital.

All three of them went into the birthing room with Naru while they were waiting for the doctor. Soon a young blue-haired woman entered and smiled at them. "Doctor Miyako is out sick. I'm Doctor Mizuno and I'll be filling in."

Usagi looked at the doctor. "You look familiar. I think you went to my junior high."

The woman looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

Doctor Mizuno frowned. "Yeah, I do remember you. You and your friends were talking about me when I scored at the top of the class."

Usagi swallowed nervously. "That wasn't me, it was just my friends. I'm sorry about that."

"Excuse me!" Naru interjected. "Enough with the little reunion, I'm having babies here!"

Umino soon arrived and Usagi and her mom went out into the waiting room. They hadn't been out there for five minutes before her mother said, "I'm sure you'll have beautiful children, Usagi."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Mom, please stop. At least Shingo will give you a grandkid soon so you could lay off me for a while."

Ikuko scrunched her nose at her daughter. "Am I really that bad? I just want to see you happy."

"I know. But I am happy for now, really. I like running my store. I don't need to run around dating all the wrong guys. So I'm just going to wait for the right one."

•••••••••••••••••••

Many hours later Ikuko had gone home but Usagi remained in the waiting room. Umino had invited her in when he saw that she was waiting alone but she figured it was more of a private thing for the two of them. She saw Doctor Mizuno walk past so she hurried to catch up to her.

"How's Naru-chan?"

The doctor stopped to face Usagi as she answered. "She's progressing well. I think it'll only be another hour and a half or so."

Usagi nodded. "You know I'm sorry about when they made fun of you. I think we were all jealous that you were so smart. I would have apologized sooner if I would have known that it bothered you so much."

Doctor Mizuno smiled. "It didn't really bother me. I'm sorry for acting so rude back in the delivery room. I guess it's been a stressful day." She said.

Usagi nodded. "Well then could I treat you to coffee on your next break?"

"Sure, Tsukino-san. I'll be taking a break as soon as your friend delivers. Thanks."

"Call me Usagi."

"Yes, and call me Ami."

Usagi smiled. She had made a new friend. Ami had to rush off to see to another patient and Usagi spotted Umino getting a soda from a machine. "Hi, what's the update?"

"She's doing great. It won't be long."

"What names do you guys have picked out?"

"We couldn't agree. So we finally decided that Naru would get to name the girl, and I would name the boy. So it'll be Yukio and Shika."

Usagi smiled at the names. "There's both great. Well, good luck on the rest of it. Tell me as soon as something happens." Umino headed back into the delivery room and Usagi returned to the waiting room.

Two hours later, Naru had given birth to her twins.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi had just opened her store up when she heard the bell and looked up to see her old friend Motoki entering. She smiled warmly at him and then noticed that there was another man just behind him, a man who happened to be completely gorgeous.

"Motoki, it's nice to see you again."

The blonde man smiled at her. "You too. Nice little store you have here." He looked around him at the manga and manga merchandise that she sold. "Oh, this is Chiba Mamoru." He gestured toward the other man as he picked up a manga to look at.

"Odango atama. How could I forget?"

Usagi frowned, thinking that the name sounded familiar. It was an odd thing to say considering that she hadn't worn her hair like odangos in seven years. "Excuse me?" She studied his handsome face, feeling a twinge of familiarity in it.

"That had to have been a decade ago. You threw a test at me! A badly failed test at that..."

Usagi laughed. "I remember that! I was fourteen years old. That *was* a decade ago. I can't believe you remember me just because I hit you with my test."

"Well it has never happened to me again. You look a lot more mature without the odangos. And your problems in math must have improved for you to own this place."

Usagi blushed, thinking to herself that she rarely blushed. "Well, I'm still not that great at it." She had nothing else to say. She was usually very relaxed and outgoing whenever talking to somebody. But for some reason her mouth was going dry and she couldn't think of a thing to say. Why? Just because of Mamoru? Sure he was handsome and all but that was exactly the reason that he was sure to have a girlfriend.

Motoki had looked up from the manga to pay attention to their conversation. He remembered the day when the test thing had occurred. Mamoru had asked a million questions about her after that. Why had he never thought to set them up?

Mamoru seemed to stumble for words as well. "Sorry, I don't actually remember your name...just odango atama."

"Tsukino Usagi." She smiled at him and then looked at Motoki, who was studying the both of them.

Mamoru nodded. "Well, Tsukino-san-"

"Usagi."

"All right, Usagi. If you need help with your bookkeeping you can always call me. I'm pretty good with math."

Usagi swallowed. Why was he offering to help her? This is a guy she had run into once on the street more than ten years ago. She finally turned her attention back to Motoki. "Looking to buy that one or are you just going to hold it and continue to watch us?" She then realized that she had never even answered Mamoru and she felt her face grow even hotter. She turned back to Mamoru, who was smiling warmly. That smile made him look so amazing. "Actually, I probably could use the help."

Motoki walked toward another side of the store and Mamoru moved closer to the counter. "Just name a day and place and I'll be happy to help." What was he doing? What possessed him to offer help to this stranger? Sure he knew she wasn't dangerous at all, she still looked rather innocent, even though she definitely looked more mature and sophisticated.

"Umm...you just want to come back to the store next Saturday? On Saturdays I've got others working too so I don't really need to be covering the counter." She wondered why her voice sounded so strained to her ears. How could one person make her so nervous?

Mamoru nodded. "I'll be here." He turned toward the back where Motoki had gone. Motoki was standing, still watching the two of them. All three of them laughed then and Motoki decided to buy the manga. As Usagi rung it up and gave him a bag he winked at her. Usagi just felt herself blush even more. What the heck was wrong with her?

To be continued...

In Chapter two... Even more new friendships and a whole lot of confusion centered around one man...


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

It Might Come True

Chapter 2: Frustration

By Tisha

Rated PG

Dinner at her parents' house used to be Usagi's favorite tradition. Every single Sunday her parents would have her and Shingo over and they would just talk and be a family like in the old days. But lately Usagi had started to dread the days, as all that seemed to take place was Shingo talking about his fiancée and her mom putting the pressure on her. She wasn't exactly sure why it bothered her so much when her mom tried to push her toward marriage. Once she had thought maybe she was already concerned about her own lack of a love life and she just hated to have someone else point it out as well.

She tried not to think about that. It was the most likely explanation but Usagi didn't want to feel like she needed someone, especially since she'd never felt connected with anyone before. Tonight she was particularly dreading the family dinner because Ran, Shingo's fiancée, was going to be there. Usagi's parents had met her before but Usagi had not. She had pretended to be sick that day. She really didn't want to see her little brother happily in love when she was alone.

As she approached the door she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered the door with a hug. "Usagi-chan, Shingo is already here with Ran. You should go meet her."

Usagi nodded, letting her mother hang up her coat and she went into the living room where she saw her father, her brother, and two women she didn't know. One was very tall and beautiful with blond hair and the other was also beautiful, though with black hair. Usagi remembered Shingo saying that Ran had blond hair so she wondered who the other woman was.

"Hey sis, this is Ran," He pointed to the blonde woman, who smiled warmly. "And this is her cousin Rei." He pointed toward the dark haired woman.

Usagi greeted them both and reluctantly sat down, already feeling uncomfortable. "Ran, show them the ring." Shingo directed his fiancée and she replied by holding out her left hand to display the expensive looking diamond solitaire.

"You two have been engaged for seven months now. When are you actually going to get married?" Ikuko asked, beaming with motherly pride.

Ran looked at Shingo and then answered. "We've decided on April 26."

Ikuko looked surprised. "That's only a little over a month away. You have a lot of planning to do, don't you?"

"Sure, but we're managing." Shingo answered her and then looked at Usagi, who wished she wasn't here. "What about you sis, found anybody yet?"

Usagi screamed inwardly. She just knew her own love life would be brought up, but she figured it would be her mother. She practically had to grind her teeth as she answered. "No one in particular, no. I guess we're all not as lucky as you are, Shingo." With that she stood, suddenly needing to take a breather. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

She walked out into the backyard and sat on a chair. What did she go and do that for? Now they were all sure to think she was overly lonely and bug her even more. Why did she hate their questions so much? It might be because she *did* feel somewhat empty inside. If she truly was happy she wouldn't have to care that they might speculate otherwise. She heard the door open and looked up to see Ran's cousin, Rei.

The black haired woman smiled at her and took the seat next to hers. "Don't they just make you sick?"

Usagi laughed. "Well, it's sweet. I just get sick of everyone waiting for me to announce an engagement."

"Is there someone special?"

Usagi looked at her, a bit surprised. "No."

"Sorry. I just thought by the way you reacted that you might have had your heart broken or something. I'm not dating anyone either but I don't really have anyone on my back about it."

Usagi nodded, thinking that she was glad this girl came out to give her some company. "It's not like I'm avoiding men all together, or trying to be single, you know? I'm just not going to run off and marry the first guy I see. I want it to be special. Like with Shingo and Ran. I can tell they love each other. Why can't my mom understand that?"

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was behind the counter at her shop, putting some things away when she heard the bell ring, meaning that someone was coming in. She looked up to see a young man come in followed by a blonde woman. She smiled at them before realizing that they were arguing.

"You told me you would go." The blonde woman yelled at him.

The man almost seemed to be ignoring her as he glanced around at Usagi's merchandise. "Well I changed my mind. It's not like you've met my parents yet."

The woman rolled her eyes as he continued to look through shelves of manga. Usagi felt uncomfortable so she just stood back and tried to act like she wasn't paying attention. The blonde woman approached the counter and smiled at her. "Sorry about that. Do you have a boyfriend?" Usagi shook her head.

"My name is Minako by the way. I'm just having a bit of boyfriend troubles right now."

Usagi smiled. "My name's Usagi. Are you Aino Minako?"

The blonde smiled at her. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Aren't you a singer? My friend Naru is always telling me how great you are. I didn't know what you looked like though. Actually, she also said that you went to High School with us."

"That's it! I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I'm glad I've got a fan. It seems that not many people have been able to put my name with my face yet. I'd love to go out somewhere with you and your friend sometime."

Usagi beamed at her. "Naru would love that. I don't know if she could find the time though, she just had twins."

Minako's boyfriend came up behind her and interrupted the conversation. "Come on Minako, let's go."

Minako turned back to Usagi. "I'll stop by again sometime, when do you work?"

"Almost all the time. I own the store."

Minako nodded and promised to come back before leaving. Usagi watched as they started arguing again as soon as they were out of the door.

•••••••••••••••••••

She wasn't even sure why, but even by Thursday Usagi was feeling excited about Mamoru helping her with her bookkeeping. She found this incredibly odd since math was something she hated, but she refused to let herself think that it was because of Mamoru and not because of the help. So she finally decided to invite Ami out to lunch on Saturday so she couldn't get too excited about what was to come.

They went to a little café type restaurant near the shopping center. It had a very nice environment and the food was very good. Usagi found that Ami was very fun to talk to, and she had lots of suggestions for Usagi's shop. Just as they were leaving the restaurant Usagi saw Minako walking through the shopping center so she called out to her. Minako looked at her for a minute before appearing to recognize her and she finally came over to Usagi and Ami.

Usagi didn't notice until Minako was closer that she had a rather bad looking bruise on her face. Usagi frowned. "What happened to your cheek?"

Minako sighed and put a hand to the swollen cheek. "He had the nerve to hit me. I just left and I've been here for an hour, spending money. It's what I do when I need to think." She giggled as she thought about what she had said.

Usagi was thinking about the fact that Minako's boyfriend had hit her but she saw Minako look at Ami and she realized that she hadn't introduced them. "Oh, sorry. Minako, this is Mizuno Ami. And this is Aino Minako." The two greeted each other and Usagi glanced at her watch. "I need to get back to the store, care to come with me?" She asked both of her new friends.

Ami shook her head and replied, "I need to get to the hospital."

Minako agreed to go with Usagi so they said goodbye to Ami and walked toward Usagi's store. Minako told Usagi about the fight she had been having with her boyfriend when he had hit her. She said he had never done it before and she was planning to dump him because of it. Usagi nodded, "That's a good idea. You can find someone better than him."

Minako smiled at her and they saw that they had reached the store. Mamoru was already there because they were a few minutes late. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mamoru-san. This is Aino Minako, a friend of mine."

Mamoru and Minako exchanged greetings before Usagi got out all of the bookkeeping she had done on the store and she showed it to Mamoru. He looked it over and Usagi looked up at Minako to see her new friend smiling slyly at her. Usagi just smiled and looked back at the books as Mamoru critiqued them. It turned out Usagi had been doing a pretty good job and there wasn't much that she needed to change about her habits.

The bell on the door rang and Usagi looked up, ready to serve a customer. But she saw Minako's boyfriend come in and she saw Minako stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

He looked very upset as he said, "You're not allowed to walk out on me while we're discussing something."

"That was not *discussing,* that was *hitting.* I'm not just going to sit around and take that, our relationship is over."

He looked like he might be about to hit her again but Mamoru had started listening to the conversation and he stepped out from behind the counter so that he was almost between the two of them. "You heard her, I think you should leave."

The man narrowed his eyes at him. "And who are you, her little lover?"

"No, I barely even know him. Not all men are pigs like you." Minako had slowly made her way back to stand behind the counter with Usagi. He finally backed down and left the store and Mamoru turned back to the girls with a sigh. "Thank you, Mamoru-san." Minako said.

"No problem. My girlfriend's ex-boyfriend hit her and now every time I get mad she acts like she's afraid that I'll hit her. I hate to think that he damaged her so much."

For some reason, the mention of a girlfriend and the way he was talking about her made Usagi jealous. This bothered her for the rest of the day. Long after she had left the store and said goodbye to both Minako and Mamoru she was wondering why she was jealous over Mamoru. She barely even knew him. She kept trying to put it behind her but for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

It Might Come True

Chapter 3: Jealousy

By Tisha

Rated PG

A tall girl with dark brown hair entered the store and Usagi looked at her and smiled. "I'm here to ask about the job." She declared. Usagi nodded in response. She was referring to a 'Now Hiring' sign in the window. Usagi had decided to take more time off for herself so she had to hire another full-time employee. She looked at the tall girl for a minute.

"You look familiar."

The brunette smiled. "You do too. My name is Kino Makoto."

Usagi smiled. "Oh yeah, we went to school together. My name is Usagi. This is so weird. I keep meeting all these people I went to school with."

Usagi decided to interview the girl on the spot and she happened to be perfect for the job so she hired her. Although Makoto didn't need to work yet that day she stayed for a while as the two of them talked. Usagi was starting to wonder how she was making all of these new friends all of a sudden. It was really strange.

•••••••••••••••••••

The annual fair in the park had always been Usagi's favorite time of year. She had come every year with her family when she was young. This year she had invited her four new friends and Naru to go with her. She was glad that all five of them got along well. They were standing in line to buy some cotton candy when Usagi saw Mamoru nearby. She was about to call out to him and say hi but she noticed that there was a woman with him. She realized with dread that it must be his girlfriend. Suddenly she hoped he wouldn't see her, but it was too late.

"Usagi-chan." Mamoru greeted her as he and his girlfriend came up to them. "Hello."

Usagi smiled at him and at his girlfriend. "Hi. These are my friends Naru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and you already met Minako."

Mamoru smiled at all five of them, nodding his head in greeting to each. "This is my girlfriend Hana." Usagi took the introduction as a chance to study the woman. She had the brightest red hair Usagi had ever seen and it was long and silky looking. She was only barely taller than Usagi was and she looked rather shy and uncomfortable at the moment. A few seconds of silence went by before a beeping sound rang out and Hana pulled a pager from her purse.

She read the message and turned toward Mamoru. "Sorry, I need to go. It's an emergency." She pecked him on the cheek; "I'll see you at home." She waved her hand at the six girls and left.

Mamoru shrugged and turned toward the girls, feeling awkward. Usagi could sense it so she suggested, "How about you girls spend the rest of the day without me so that I can give Mamoru some company?" All five of them seemed fine with the idea. Usagi noticed Rei's suggestive smile and she had to hold back laughter. Usagi turned to Mamoru with her eyebrows raised in question.

He shrugged. "Sure." The two of them broke off from the others and Usagi suddenly felt very self-conscious and she had nothing to say. Neither of them could think of anything to do so they just ended up sitting on a bench. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until Mamoru finally spoke up.

"What happened with your friend's boyfriend?"

"Nothing more. I think you scared him away." Usagi smiled at him, noticing how handsome he was. She loved the way his dark hair contrasted his beautiful blue eyes. She caught herself staring and felt a blush creep over her face.

"Exactly how old are you? I remember that it was a long time ago when you threw that test at me but you look like you couldn't be a day older than twenty."

"It was ten years ago. I'm twenty-four now. And what about you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"So why did Hana have to run off all of a sudden?"

"She's a veterinarian. She's got these animal emergencies that she's always on call for and she often has to go and do some surgery or something."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

Usagi smiled. "A vet and a doctor. That's so sweet." She couldn't believe she had said that. She didn't want them to be a cute couple. "What kind of doctor are you? Don't tell me you're like a brain surgeon or something."

"I moved around for awhile but for the last six months I've been in Pediatrics. I like that best so far."

Usagi didn't reply, but she was thinking about how sweet he was and how perfect he was for her. How come the one time she met a guy she really liked he was already taken? The fact that Hana had said 'home' wouldn't get itself out of her mind so she couldn't resist asking. "You live with Hana?"

Mamoru only nodded. Usagi hated the way he could make her feel so insecure, innocent, jealous, and scared at the same time. They finally stood up and walked slowly around the fair. Usagi saw a game that was offering a prize of a huge stuffed rabbit. "Oh, that is so kawaii!"

The next thing she knew Mamoru was playing the game and trying to win the toy for her. He missed several times but he just kept reaching into his wallet and paying more money to do it again. He finally won and the man behind the counter handed Usagi the bunny. "Thank you so much Mamoru-san."

"Please just call me Mamoru."

They both decided that it was getting late and that they should leave. "Where'd you park?" Mamoru asked her.

"I don't have a car. Well I do, but I never really use it. I keep it parked at my parents' house because I can walk to most of the places I go."

"Well then let me give you a ride home." Usagi tried to say no but he insisted. The ride to her apartment was short so they were there in no time. Usagi grabbed her rabbit as she was getting out of the car. "Bye Mamoru, thanks for the rabbit and the ride home."

"You're welcome. Thanks for keeping me company."

•••••••••••••••••••

The next day was Sunday, which meant dinner at her parents' house. Shingo wasn't going because he had some sort of wedding planning thing to do with Ran. When she got to their house she let herself in and found her dad in the living room reading a newspaper. "Hey Usagi. Your mom's in the kitchen." He never even looked up from the paper so Usagi headed to the kitchen.

Her mom was working on preparing the dinner. She turned and smiled at Usagi when she entered. "Why don't you help me by shredding that lettuce for the salad?"

Usagi did as she was asked. She was quiet, waiting for what she knew was coming. It wasn't long before Ikuko broke the silence. "Usagi, I've come to a decision. I know you've been annoyed with me, so for now on I'm going to stay out of your business and if you want to tell me about your relationships then you can, but I'll try not to pry."

Usagi nodded, glad that she wouldn't have to be harassed anymore. But it wasn't even five minutes before her mom said "Your dad said that he saw you in the park with a young man at the fair last night."

"This is not prying?"

Her mother sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Usagi continued shredding lettuce, keeping her eyes on the task to avoid looking at her mother and hoping that she could hide her emotions. "He's just a friend anyway. And besides, he has a girlfriend." She had tried her hardest to keep emotion from her voice as well, but it hadn't quite worked. Ikuko had read her daughter's feelings well enough.

To be continued...

Coming up- A kiss, a lie, and a wedding. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

It Might Come True

Chapter 4: The Kiss

By Tisha

On Wednesday night Usagi was closing up her store when she heard Mamoru's deep voice behind her. She hadn't seen him since the night of the fair but she had thought about him a whole lot. She finished locking the door and turned to him. "Hi Mamoru."

There seemed to be an awkward silence between them and Mamoru offered to walk her home so Usagi didn't bother trying to argue with him. Neither of them said anything as they walked slowly down the three blocks to Usagi's apartment building. When they finally reached the destination Usagi turned to Mamoru and smiled. "Thanks for walking me."

Mamoru nodded. "No problem." Usagi was starting to turn around when he spoke up again. "You know, we should see a movie sometime."

Usagi bit her lip. It sounded like he wanted to make a date with her, but he had a girlfriend. She wasn't sure what to say so she finally just nodded. "Okay, sure. That would be fun." She smiled at him as she turned around to go inside, but he stopped her again.

"Usagi."

She turned around once again but Mamoru didn't say anything. Instead he leaned in and kissed her softly. Something inside of her said to resist but she just couldn't. She melted into his kiss and then he broke it off suddenly. Usagi couldn't talk. Her lips were tingling from his kiss but her head just kept repeating one word. "Hana."

Mamoru's eyes seemed to widen when she said the name. He seemed to have forgotten completely that he even had a girlfriend until she reminded him. "I'm sorry." Usagi didn't know how to respond to that so she just went inside. She was already in the elevator when she realized that she hadn't even really said goodbye. But she didn't even care. Her heart, mind, and body were completely confused.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru didn't care about her. They were only friends. They could both easily talk to each other and there was some sort of weird connection that she couldn't place, but he had a girlfriend who he loved. The kiss had just been a mistake. Something about being caught in the moment. She completely hoped that none of that was true, but she kept telling herself that it was. That way at least things could still make sense. Everything wouldn't be all flipped upside down.

She got to work and was happy to see Makoto already there. Maybe she could make some sense out of everything with her friend's help. Once she was behind the counter she whispered to Makoto the event that had happened the night before.

Makoto's eyes went wide. "He kissed you?" She practically screamed the sentence and everyone who was shopping in the store turned to look at them. Usagi blushed and smacked Makoto. "Why do you think I whispered it?"

"Well, come on- tell me what happened."

Usagi just shrugged as she started stocking stuff on shelves. "It was nothing, really. He has a girlfriend. It must have been a mistake."

Makoto looked thoughtful and then she smiled. "But was it a good kiss?"

Usagi smiled back at her friend. "It was a great kiss." They both giggled like little girls. "How come when I meet the man of my dreams he has to be already taken?"

"Well Usagi, that just seems to be the law of nature. It always seems to turn out that way. All the good ones are already taken." They both continued to laugh over little jokes but Usagi couldn't stop feeling Mamoru's lips on her own and the way it had made her heart soar and little butterflies appear in her stomach. She decided to tell Makoto the way she felt.

Makoto only smiled back at her. "Usagi-chan, you're in love."

"I am not."

•••••••••••••••••••

_'Usagi-chan, you're in love.'_ The words constantly rang through her head. Was Makoto right? She didn't know how to define the way she felt about Mamoru, but she hoped it wasn't love. She didn't need her life this complicated; she wanted things to be back to normal. But together with hearing Makoto's statement and feeling Mamoru's kiss she could never stop thinking about him.

On Sunday she was getting ready for the weekly dinner at her parents' house when the doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and nearly hyperventilated when she saw Mamoru outside. She had to catch her breath before opening the door and inviting him inside. They both stood just inside the front door and neither talked for quite a while. "Usagi, about that kiss..."

She finally looked up at him, wondering what he wanted to say. She tried hard to read his emotions but she couldn't get a thing from the look on his face. She wondered if he could read her emotions. She hoped not. Usagi stayed quiet, waiting for Mamoru to finish his sentence.

"I don't know why I did it. There's just something about you Usagi. And I'm sorry for confusing you that way. I haven't told Hana about it. I'm not sure if I should. I just want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest."

Usagi nodded her head. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton so she didn't risk trying to speak.

"Do you feel the same about me at all? Do you see any chance of us in your life?"

Us? She wondered why he had used the word. What was he asking her? He had a girlfriend, and they even lived together. Did he just want to throw out Hana? This was definitely not a question she had been ready to answer. Was she supposed to tell him that she did care about him and then have him go and dump Hana like they had nothing between them? What if he did the same thing to her one day? She just couldn't get Hana's face from her mind. And then she heard her own voice lying to him. "Not really. I'm sorry but I just like you as a friend."

Mamoru nodded and smiled. "You look like you were going somewhere so I'd better go." Usagi nodded and shut the door behind him. Why had she lied? She called her mom and faked a cold to get out of going to dinner. She just lay face-up on the couch and turned on the radio, hoping to get her mind from the conversation with Mamoru. The voice on the radio just seemed to be singing about her life though, and Usagi found herself crying as she listened to it.

"I'm not looking for someone to talk to

I've got my friends, I'm more than okay

I've got more than a girl could wish for

I live my dreams but it's not all they say

Still I believe I'm missing something real

I need someone who really sees me

Don't want to wake up alone anymore

Still believing you'll walk through my door

All I need is to know it's for sure

Then I'll give all the love in the world

I've often wondered if love's an illusion

Just to get you through the loneliest days

I can't criticize it- I had no hesitation

My imagination just stole me away

Still I believe I'm missing something real

I need someone who really sees me

Don't want to wake up alone anymore

Still believing you'll walk through my door

All I need is to know it's for sure

Then I'll give all the love in the world

Love's for a lifetime, not for a moment

So how could I throw it away

Yeah I'm only human

And nights grow colder

With no one to love me that way

Yeah I need someone who really sees me

And I won't wake up alone anymore

Still believing you'll walk through my door

You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure

Then I'll give all the love in the world"

When the song ended Usagi had stopped crying but her face was still wet from the tears. "Oh my God, I'm in love." She said to the empty room. What was wrong with her? It had been bad luck to fall in love with someone who was taken, but then he had come and offered himself and she had turned him down. The man of her dreams had given her the chance for love and she had refused it. Was she totally crazy?

To be continued...

Author's Note: The song is "All the Love in the World" by The Corrs.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

It Might Come True

Chapter 5: The Wedding

By Tisha

Usagi sat in the front row on the groom's side looking at her brother. He had a wide smile stretched across his face and he looked very much in love. Usagi couldn't help but be jealous. She never expected that her little brother would get married before her. It was like he was outdoing her or something. He met her eyes and Usagi immediately looked away, not wanting him to see the water starting to build up there.

When the music started Usagi was glad that she got to face away from him as she stood up and turned to see the wedding party walking down the aisle. Usagi only recognized a few of the people. Some of the ushers were her cousins or Shingo's friends and Rei was Ran's maid of honor. Ran looked absolutely gorgeous in a simple white dress of silk with her long blond hair piled into a bun on top of her head. Usagi tried to picture herself being a bride, but she found herself picturing Mamoru as the groom. She had to get him from her mind.

It had been a whole week since she had seen him last, the day he had come to her apartment. She had the feeling he was avoiding her, but then again she was actually avoiding him. She knew that it had been a huge mistake to lie to him, even if he was involved with someone else. But it was too late to change that now, so she had to live with it. She did want to be friends with him, but she didn't think she could face him for a while longer.

The ceremony was beautiful and she looked over at her mom once to see her looking very proud. Usagi wanted her mom to look that proud of her. It had always been like this. If Usagi was excited about getting an 80 on her test, Shingo had scored 100 and made hers look stupid. When she opened her own store, Shingo graduated with honors. She knew he didn't try to do it, but it was just unfair that things always worked out that way. She hoped she could be the first to do something in the family. Maybe she could manage to win the lottery on the same day that Ran announced she was pregnant.

That was another thing, too. Now Shingo and Ran would probably have a baby before her. She suddenly realized that people were standing up. She hadn't even noticed that it was over. She had picked up her own car from her parents' house so she drove herself and Rei to the reception. She sat at a table with Rei and a bunch of people she didn't know. Rei was out dancing with someone so she sat alone, watching her brother dance with his new bride. Her mom sat down next to her but Usagi just kept watching the newlyweds.

"They're a cute couple, aren't they?"

Usagi looked at her mom and nodded. "I guess so."

"Are you okay? Is it that guy?" Usagi sighed and didn't answer. "Okay, I said I wouldn't pry anymore. But I just remember when you were little and you would always talk about getting married. You just haven't looked very happy lately."

Usagi just finally decided she might as well tell her mom the whole story about Mamoru, but before she even started she saw him on the other side of the room. Usagi could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She looked at her mom, who had apparently seen him come in. "Go ahead."

*Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me*

*Transcending space and time*

*And I was rendered still*

*There were no words for me to find at all*

*As I stood there beside myself*

*I could see you and no one else*

Usagi walked through all of the dancing couples and over to where Mamoru stood. He was wearing a black tuxedo that he looked amazing in. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude but when she repeated the words in her head she realized that it had sounded a little bit rude.

*When I saw you*

*When I saw you*

*I could not breathe, I fell so deep*

*When I saw you*

*When I saw you*

*I'd never be, I'd never be the same*

"I know I wasn't invited but I wanted to see you. I stopped by the store and Makoto told me where you were." Usagi examined his clothing, wondering how he was all dressed up if he had just dropped by the store. Did he rent a tux just to crash her brother's wedding and see her? Usagi looked to the table she had been sitting at to find her mother watching them.

"Why don't we go out in the hall?"

Mamoru fallowed her into the hall and turned to face her. Usagi waited, feeling nervous and in love. "I broke up with Hana. She moved out on Thursday." Usagi swallowed. The news made her heart jump, but what was she supposed to say?

"Why did you do that?"

Mamoru shrugged and smiled. "I realized I was in love with someone else."

*Only once in a lifetime love rushes in*

*Changing you with the tide*

*And dawn's ribbon of light*

*Bursts through the dark*

*Wakening you inside*

*And I thought it was all untrue*

*Until there all at once I knew*

Usagi couldn't stop the smile that grew across her face. "Really? Tell me about this other girl."

"Well she is the sweetest person you could ever meet, and the most beautiful woman alive. She could manage to capture your heart in a matter of days. Even though she doesn't feel the same way about me I think I can change her mind."

Usagi smiled wider, if it was possible, and she could feel happy tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Mamo-chan," she watched him smile when she used the name she had come up with weeks ago. "I lied. I lied to you. I love you too."

She could tell that he was shocked to hear that she loved him back; he had obviously believed her when he came to her apartment. "Usako." She laughed at the fact that he had a nickname for her too. He leaned down to kiss her and this time Usagi didn't have to feel guilty about kissing him back. She felt completely at home and safe in his arms. It was the strangest feeling. All at once she understood love. She knew what her brother was feeling for Ran. It didn't even matter that he had found love first, as long as she had it too.

*When I saw you*

*When I saw you*

*I could not breathe, I fell so deep*

*When I saw you*

*When I saw you*

*I'd never be, I'd never be the same*

"Care to dance?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi nodded and let him lead her back into the room and onto the dance floor. Usagi looked to her table to find both her mom and Rei watching her and smiling. She smiled back before laying her head on Mamoru's chest as they danced. It just felt so perfect and she never wanted it to end. But then she realized that it wouldn't end. They could be together forever.

*With no beginning and*

*Without an end*

*You are the one for me*

*It's evident*

*And your eyes told me so*

*Your eyes let me know*

*When I saw you*

*When I saw you*

*I could not breathe, I fell so deep*

*When I saw you*

*When I saw you*

*I'd never be, I'd never be the same*

To be continued...

Author's Notes: I know it seems like the end, but there'll be one more little chapter. This song was by Mariah Carey and it's called "When I Saw You".


	6. Chapter 6: Perfection

It Might Come True

Chapter 6: Perfection

By Tisha

"Do you feel bad that he left his girlfriend for you?"

Usagi looked at Ami and thought about the question. "Well, I did a lot at first. But it sounds to me like she didn't mind too much. She must not really have loved him either."

"So, are you guys going to get married or what?"

All of the girls laughed and Usagi shook her head at Makoto's question. "Hopefully one day, but for now we haven't even talked about it. But I can just perfectly picture us together. It's really strange. I just know that we are meant to be."

Minako sighed. "That's so sweet. I wish I could find a great guy."

"He is a great guy, isn't he?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Stop bragging already."

Usagi laughed. "Okay, then let's talk about Minako. Your fame is going to go way up after you do this television show. Aino Minako is going to be a household name."

Minako smiled. "I hope so."

The phone rang and Usagi answered it. She smiled when she heard Mamoru's voice on the other end. "Hi Mamo-chan." Everyone in the room playfully mimicked her. Usagi smiled at them. "Okay, see you then." She hung up the phone.

"Can you two go fifteen minutes without talking to each other?"

"Not really."

"So what was that about?"

"I asked him to go to dinner with me at my parents house and he was going to see if he could get off of work so he just called to tell me that he could go."

"He's meeting your parents already?"

Usagi shrugged. "He already met them at the wedding, he's just going to eat dinner with us."

"So how do you think your dad likes him?" Makoto asked her.

"I think he does like him. When I was young he was always totally protective so I thought he would always be but lately he has seemed like he wanted me to be dating as much as my mom did."

Minako sighed again. "Your life is like a fairy tale. All of your dreams have come true, haven't they?"

"Yeah, I guess they have."

The End


End file.
